


FAHC Roleswap drabble

by DarkNymfa



Series: Dark's FAHC Roleswap AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, RoleSwap Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many known variations of the Fake AH Crew. Here is my original writing about my Roleswap AU, which I had posted on Tumblr but not here because it was so short. Avoid reading this if you don't want to be spoiled about their roles for Change of Perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAHC Roleswap drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr (roosterfang.tumblr.com). It's super short (which is I didn't post it sooner) but I felt like it should go here anyway.

Gavin as the leader of the crew. He gets ridiculed and laughed at, just another stupid criminal who is here to try his luck. People underestimate him, his idiotic behavior a cover-up of his hidden intelligence. Really, he prefers them not to know. It's so much more fun this way.

Michael is officially the co-leader, and unofficially the person who really keeps the crew running as it should. Where Gavin has the plans and the ideas, Michael has the knowledge to make it all happen. Pilot and driver, Michael takes care of his crew in many more ways than one would expect. He's a criminal with a heart of gold, really.

Ray is a silent watcher, a jack of all trades. He does what he has to do, and well, who is he to complain if that includes a little bit of murder and torture? Eyes dark behind his mask, some think of him as unemotional, numb to the endless murdering. They couldn't be more wrong.  
He loves it.

Geoff's tired eyes are a thousand times sharper than anyone expects them to be. Quiet and withdrawn, preferring to fall away in the shadows, unnoticed. His bright orange sniper rifle doesn't really make that easy, but well, it works for him so it works for his crew.

Where Geoff is withdrawn and hidden, Ryan is anything but. He is loud and active and when he enters a room, everyone knows. He leaves a trail of explosions and destruction in his wake, the singed smell of ashes just another part of him. When the world lights up in an explosion and everyone's hearts stop and skip a beat, his beats double as fast.

And then there is Jack. Jack is unpredictable in every way of the word, loud and obnoxiously present in his own way. He is always chattering about this and that, always there to fill any silences that may fall. Outsiders never really know how he belongs with his crew, thinking him nothing more than a petty thief. Just more proof of how untraceable he is, a ghost in their systems.


End file.
